Room for Two!
by Ivory-Five
Summary: Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Ludwig and Gilbert go on vacation! After a little bus-nonsense, Matthew and Gilbert get a room together at the hotel, but the room is made for one person! That's just one awkward moment! PruCan and AmeUK! Rating will change.
1. Chapter I: Two for One, Please!

_**Okay, so yes, I'm still in trouble! Who knew it could last THIS LONG? I sure as heck didn't!**_

_**ANYWHO, I just wanted to say something about this story: My friends and I have been writing it, and I've been writing in it during school, too. My buddies finally convinced me to put it on here, so I did. And my brother has track for the rest of the school tri, I think, so nobody's home and the computer is usually always on.**_

_**Yay for me! Also… YES I know I still have "What I Want For Christmas", but I'm working on it in one of my notebooks, and I'm having some troubles, so if you could PM me some suggestions, that'd be cool! And yes, I am a PruCan freak, so here's another one for ya! **_

_**ON WITH THIS STORY!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The country break-vacation was coming. Matthew glanced at Alfred curiously. "You still won't tell me what this 'surprise' is," he said. Alfred flashed his brother a smile. "It's over there," he said, pointing over to a bus. Matthew looked carefully, and he froze on the spot, because there, leaning against the bus, was Gilbert.

His head was tilted down, crimson eyes closed. Headphones invaded his wild, silver hair, pressing on it to make it look a _little_ neater. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans, his foot tapping against the pavement.

Matthew grabbed Alfred's shoulder, pulling him behind a pillar, invisible from the bus' view. "Why is he here?" Matthew hissed, heat in his face. He and Gilbert were good friends, both crushing on the other. (They don't realize how the other feels, though!)

Alfred grinned. "You've like him for years, silly Canadia!" he said, "So suck it up and make a move!" Matthew's blush flared on his face. "Why bother?" he muttered, "he only flirts to be funny…" Alfred laughed loud. "You'd be surprised," he said, not noticing the confused stare from his brother. "Come on, we're going to the beach!"

Gilbert nearly started to sing, he loved this song so much! But he didn't when his brother, Ludwig, gave him a warning glare. So, the albino tapped his foot and hummed to Fall Out Boy's "I Don't Care" lazily.

Arthur, a Brit that was helping pack up the luggage, tapped Gilbert's shoulder. The albino's eyes flashed open and he paused his music.

"Ja, what do you want?" he asked. Arthur sighed. "Maybe you could help us a little with the stuff?" he asked, raising a thick eyebrow skeptically. Gilbert shrugged. "I'm too awesome for that!" he said. Arthur made a move to reply when he noticed a blush spread over the albino's face.

"H-Hi Gil," a voice muttered. Arthur felt something attack his middle in the form of a hug, making him stumble.

"Iggy!" Alfred cheered happily, squeezing the life out of Arthur. "Off me, wanker!" the Brit yelped, attempting to squirm from Alfred's grasp. Gilbert waltzed over to Matthew, putting an arm around him.

"How are you, Birdie?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to hate that nickname," he said. Gilbert grinned. "Let me try again," he said, "How are you, Sugar cube?"

"Are you calling me a square?" Matthew asked, trying to sound upset, but failing. "Sexy beast?" Gilbert offered, laughing when Matthew blushed. "…Birdie's fine," he muttered. Gilbert brushed his thumb over Matthew's lips, making him blush harder.

Gilbert loved what he saw. Matthew's wavy, dirty blonde hair around his red, blushing face, his stray curl waving slightly in the little breeze. But what he loved most was Matthew's eyes, which sparkled with their violet beauty behind his glasses.

"Come on you two," Arthur said, "we're ready to leave." Gilbert snapped back to reality faster than Matthew.

"Awesome!" the albino shouted, running onto the bus, "Sweet, _sweet _vacation!" Matthew rolled his eyes and climbed into the bus, taking the seat behind Gilbert, who turned around in his seat and laid himself on the back of his chair so he could see Matthew.

"You didn't answer my question," Gilbert said, poking Matthew's forehead. The blonde swatted his hand away, smiling. "And what question is that?" he asked. Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "'How are you, Birdie?'" he asked, pulling Matthew's long strand of hair.

Matthew blushed intensely, gasping. His knees pressed together, and his hand went to his mouth. "G-Gilbert!" he yelped, "D-Don't! You know how sensitive that is!" Gilbert rolled his eyes, pulling the curl a little harder.

"I'll stop when you answer my question," the albino said. Matthew's eyes shut tight, his breathing getting faster. "I-I was-s do-doing fin-ne until-l n-n-now!" the blonde stammered. Gilbert, satisfied, gave the curl one last tug, pulling it long enough to be less than an inch from his face. And, without thinking, he gave it a lick before letting go.

Matthew looked as if he was going to explode in a burst of flames, his face and neck red, eyes shut tight, sweat on his forehead, and he was panting. "Th-That was u-uncalled f-f-for!" the blonde gasped. "I don't care what you think," Gilbert said, "As long as it's about me!"

Matthew shook his head, the bus beginning to drive off. "That song fits you so much, in so many ways…" he muttered. Gilbert stood and climbed over the seat, landing in Matthew's lap. "Especially 'a heat wave in your pants'," the albino purred. Matthew glared at his friend.

"Ha," he said, "Now that you've had your fun, get off me." Gilbert crawled off, pouting. He kept one leg on Matthew, and an arm over the blonde's chest. "You've never complained before," he said in a whining tone. Matthew looked at Gilbert, a smart reply about the albino's maturity level, but all his words, and his breath, were taken away.

Gilbert's eyes were sparkling, a tinge of pink in each bright glare from the sun. His lips were pressed together, bottom lip sticking out slightly.

Matthew opened his mouth, but no words could pass his lips. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Birdie?" he said, snapping his fingers between Matthew's eyes. The blonde jumped, his face reddening again.

"S-Sorry!" he said, pulling away from Gilbert. The albino cocked his head sideways. "Did it really bother you that much?" he asked. Matthew sighed. On many occasions, Matthew's feelings showed themselves like a giant, light-up sign that read "I freaking love you, Gil!"

_**(In the paper version, there's a drawing of a light-up sign. Y'know, like the ones you'd see at Sports Bars? For Beer and stuff? Yeah, those kind of light-up signs.)**_

Yet somehow, every time that sign lights up, only Gilbert doesn't see it. That was the only thing Matthew hated about the albino. Gilbert was so oblivious to the obvious!

"I-It isn't y-you…" Matthew muttered, "I-I just—"

"Mattie! Can you get up here for a bit?" Alfred's voice called from the front of the bus. Matthew stood up and began to move passed Gilbert, stumbling over the albino's feet as he went.

"Yeah?" Matthew sat down next to Ludwig, who was reading. Alfred looked at the back of the bus, content to see Gilbert's feet against the other seat. "I know what you feel," Alfred said, "But I just want you to be careful."

Ludwig looked up from his book. "Is this about Gilbert?" he asked. Alfred nodded and Matthew lowered his head to hide the light blush. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, closing his book. "What about hi—" "Nothing!" Matthew said quickly, shaking his head. Ludwig looked at Alfred who made a heart with his fingers.

Ludwig knew Gilbert's feelings for Matthew, so learning this was very interesting. Turning back to his book, Ludwig listened carefully.

Alfred: "If that Prussian pulls and kink crap, let me know."

Matthew: "A-Alfred!"

Alfred: "I just don't want you to—"

Matthew: "Sh-Shut up!"

Matthew, blushing and fuming, walked to the back of the bus, only to lay eyes on a sleeping Gilbert…

A sleeping **shirtless** Gilbert.

Matthew stood there, staring at the albino's chest. He knew Gilbert had muscle, and he could see that clearly, and every muscle made him look even stronger…

Matthew noticed that Gilbert's eyes were open, a smirk on his face. "What's wrong?" he said, "Never seen a shirtless before?" Matthew shook his head, looking away. Gilbert's eyes widened. "Nude?" he asked. Matthew kicked Gilbert's foot, blushing like mad.

"No!" he said. Gilbert sat up and grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled hard, causing Matthew to fall and land on the albino. "G-Gil!" Matthew yelped, his blush moving down his neck. His hands were on Gilbert's chest, legs on either side of Gilbert's.

"You're staying here 'till you get used to the shirtless me," the albino said, his hands on Matthew's back, "… Or until we get there." Matthew squirmed. "I d-don't agree with th-this…" he said, nearly sweating from the head of his face.

Gilbert grinned. "When we get to the hotel, I'll show you nudity," he said with a wink. Matthew smacked Gilbert's chest in embarrassment. "Sh-Shut it!"

Arthur left them all on the bus, going to check about the rooms. When Alfred found Gilbert and Matthew in the back, he punched Gilbert before dragging Matthew to the front.

After sitting in silence for a while, Arthur came back. "Three rooms," he said, "A room for two, and two rooms for one." Ludwig stood. "I get a room to myself," he said, going to the back to get his things. Arthur nodded, moving aside when Ludwig came back, giving him his room key as he left the bus.

"Can I be in the two bedroom?" Alfred asked. Arthur rolled his eyes, muttering curses under his breath. "Fine," he said, "Who wants to be with him?" The moment he said that, the now fully-clothed Gilbert stood and grabbed both his and Matthew's things.

"We don't want to deprive you of your America, Arthur," the albino said, "So me and Birdie will take the single bedroom." Matthew looked at Gilbert, slightly panicked. Then Gilbert, grinning, grabbed Matthew, dragging him off the bus, sneaking the room key from Arthur in the process.

Matthew was dragged to their room, which was small, with one narrow bed, a TV and a DVD player, plus a table. "'Kay, I'm gonna take a shower!" Gilbert declared, dropping their bags on the floor and going into the bathroom.

Matthew sat on the bed, listening to the shower water running.

What is this vacation going to be like?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Yes, it moves kind of fast, what with Gil's perverted self.**_

_**Also, on another bright note about my writing, my buddies that are writing this with me (Their names are Blake, Max, Justin and Jason), say that out of all of us, I write Romance the best. So now they're calling me France… Dang it.**_

_**Oh well, Review please!**_


	2. Chapter II: Introducting: Awkward!

_**Warning: This chapter (at least at the end) is pretty adorable, at least to my friends. I need to ruin the moment though, but there isn't a necessity for a cock-block. Sorry. Also, if you can recall, Gilbert went to shower, and Matthew is just sitting on the bed, worrying himself into a seizure… almost?**_

_**Oh, and, with the whole shower scene in this chapter… that actually happened at my house the other day, and I had to be the doctors, since Blake can't fix himself. Nude men… EW…**_

_**I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did, but I don't, so there!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gilbert smirked to himself, running his hands through his wet, warm hair, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. He had to give this hotel credit, they had some nice showers!

Finally satisfied with his warmth, Gilbert turned off the water, opening the curtain and yawning. Too bad for the oblivious albino that where his foot landed, he set the soap.

Matthew jumped at the crash, standing quickly. "Gil?" he said, "You okay?" Matthew moved to the bathroom door, praying for a response. "Shiiiit…" the albino groaned, "… Aw fuck!"

Matthew sighed.

"Gil, I'm coming in."

"W-Wait, don't!"

"Why not?"

"What the he—I'm naked!"

"Says the guy who's gonna show me a nude person."

"… Are you squeamish?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he opened the door to see a naked albino with a cut on his face and ankle, sitting on the floor.

Matthew's face was trying to decide whether or not to blush or pale, from the handsome, naked man or the blood. But Matthew didn't let his face decide as he began to go through the cupboards, until he found towels and a first-aid kit. He tossed a towel over Gilbert's head. "Dry off," Matthew said, getting another towel damp. Gilbert began to dry his hair as Matthew began to clean the cut on the albino's ankle.

Gilbert hissed, pulling the towel off his head. "Careful!" he growled, glaring at Matthew slightly. Matthew ignored him and continued to clean it, putting gauze on it before tying a towel around his foot. He moved up to Gilbert's face, only to have the other scoot away.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" Matthew snapped, leaning forward and raising the towel to the albino's face. "Just don't!" Gilbert growled, backing up more. Matthew leaned more, put his hand on the floor for support. As luck would have it, Matthew's hand landed on the slippery, wet soap, and he slid forward, causing the blonde to fall and onto Gilbert.

Matthew's eyes were wide and he felt heat on his neck and face. His hands were on Gilbert's shoulders, legs open wide, Gilbert's legs between his, and Matthew's backside was low enough to feel… that…

Matthew pulled off quickly, the blush never fading. "W-Well, that-t w-w-was-s…" he mumbled. "Unexpected," Gilbert finished. Matthew lowered his head, embarrassed. Gilbert sighed, taking the damp towel from Matthew's hand. "I'll finish," he said.

Matthew nodded quickly and stood up, leaving the room. "I-It's late…" he said as he left. Gilbert sighed again and began to clean the cut on his face. "Y'know," he said, loud enough for Matthew to hear, "You've changed since we were little." "So have you!" Matthew retorted.

Gilbert thought about that for a moment. They _were_ different now. Years ago, they could never be separated! But the older they got, the more distant they became…

Just then an idea hit him in the face, kind of like when Elizabeta, or Ludwig, would bitchslap him for taking a breath of "their air" or something.

Or when Antonio freaked when Gilbert flirted with Romano.

Or when Ivan caught Gilbert stealing vodka. (And his sister, Katysha!)

… Okay, Gilbert gets bitchslapped a lot, even by his own clever ideas.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Gilbert walked out of the bathroom to see Matthew sitting on the corner of the bed. "You and me need to start bonding again!" the albino said, removing the towel and slipping on boxers.

Matthew looked at him when Gilbert lied down. "Can we figure out sleeping arrangements first?" he asked, yelping when Gilbert pulled him down. Soon Matthew found himself pressed up against Gilbert, both of them under the blankets.

"We can share," Gilbert said, as if it was obvious. Matthew's face instantly heated up. "So, you start," Gilbert said. Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Start what?" Gilbert groaned, rolling his eyes at this stupid question. "The butt sex," he said sarcastically," and make it good!"

Matthew's face was as red as a tomato. Gilbert laughed. "Just ask a question!" he said, smirking. Matthew nodded, trying not to blush so much. "O-Okay, uh…" he thought for a moment, "… why did you stop hanging with me?"

Gilbert looked down at Matthew, and the albino's heart felt like it was cracking when he saw how upset Matthew looked. "I, I don't know…" Gilbert said, "I kinda got into drinking, smoking, and sex, and that isn't really your world, right?" Gilbert felt something odd in his chest, and the memory came back.

**~Flashback~**

"Me?" Antonio, a boy with curly brown hair, asked. Francis, a young man with wavy blonde hair, nodded. "Oui," he said, "Who would you do?" Antonio smiled. "My Lovi, duh!" he said.

Gilbert snorted. "Francis would do _everyone_," he said, receiving laughter from his friends. They were in the men's locker room of a gym, hoping to see people worth pissing off. (Their favorite pass-time)

"So, who would our little Gilbert do?" Francis asked, looking at the albino. Gilbert shrugged. "I dunno…" he said, "Maybe—"

Gilbert was cut off by the shower doors opening, and Matthew came out, wearing nothing, save for the towel around his waist. Gilbert gawked at the blonde's chest, which had more muscle than he had known. He saw the hockey stick in Matthew's hand, realizing he had recently finished hockey practice.

Matthew waved at Gilbert before disappearing among the lockers. Gilbert stared after him, feeling his "vital regions" twitch. Francis laughed. "Gilbert, Matthieu turns you on!" he said. Gilbert glared at his friend. "No!" he lied. But the albino finally realized the truth at that moment:

He was in love with his best friend.

He loved Matthew.

**~Present~**

Gilbert knew the feeling in his chest was guilt. He lied to Matthew, and that broke both of them. But what was he supposed to say? "I fell in love with you, but I thought it would scare you"? Hell no!

Matthew nodded. "Okay…" he muttered, "You're turn." Gilbert thought for a split second. "Why are you so nervous around me?" he asked. Matthew looked away. "Uh… well…" he started, "You flirt a lot, just jokingly, but it's just a little different for me…" And, instantly, a memory flooded into Matthew's mind.

**~Another Flashback~**

Matthew felt the rain pour down his face, and he sighed in frustration. Alfred forgot him at the mall… _again._ And the mall was an hour from their house by car, so how would that work on foot?

Matthew took out his phone, about to call Alfred, when his phone died. "Oh, come on…" Matthew groaned, slipping his phone in his pocket. Pouring rain, when you're wearing short sleeves? Not fun.

"Birdie?" said a familiar voice. Matthew turned to see Gilbert looking at him. Matthew smiled sadly. "Hey, Gil," he said. Gilbert looked around. "Where's your car?" he asked. Matthew sighed, lowering his head.

"Alfred forgot me here," he said. Gilbert sighed and took off his sweatshirt. "I'll walk you home," he said, "I don't have my car today." Matthew shook his head. "I'm okay," he said, and he felt Gilbert put his sweatshirt around Matthew.

"This is water-proof," Gilbert said, grabbing Matthew's arms and pulling them through the warm, dry sleeves and zipping the sweatshirt up. Matthew sighed. "Gil, I'm fine," he insisted, but Gilbert grabbed his hand and led him out of the parking lot and down the street.

Matthew looked at Gilbert carefully, noticing things about him he never saw before. The rain made his silver hair sparkle in the dim light, and his eyes had their own beautiful, focused shimmer to them. His t-shirt was sticking to his body, revealing muscles. His muscles were pretty sexy, actually…

Matthew blushed, trying to stop those thoughts. But he began to name everything he loved about Gilbert. And as he held the albino's hand, he realized at that moment:

He was in love with his best friend.

He loved Gilbert.

**~Present~**

Matthew wanted to tell Gilbert his feelings so bad. But what if Gilbert didn't feel the same way? It would ruin their friendship!

Matthew yawned, realizing how tired he was. Gilbert noticed, and, because yawns were so contagious, he yawned too. "We should get some sleep," he said. Matthew nodded, closing his eyes. As soon as he did, he fell asleep, snuggling into Gilbert's chest. (Awwww! … Yeah, I'm totally ruining the moment.)

Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the blonde and falling asleep as well.

That night, they dreamt peacefully about each other, and for that night, it seemed like their love was known and embraced… or, in Matthew's case, snuggled into.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Ah, I love the end sentence! I nearly cried in happiness when I wrote that! Yeah, that was me, not my silly friends!**_

_**Oh… and my buddy is here right now. Here's his note on the story:**_

_Dear readers,_

_ Thank you for reading this. Your reading has been read. Thank you. Also, I just wanted to say thank you for supporting my little buddy here, the one who does all the hand-writing crap, and the one who takes it to school so I can't freaking sneak into her house and take it! Well, again, thanks, and I hope you don't know me, or you'll lose your virginity tonight. ;)_

_Love,_

_Max Humphrey_

_**Isn't Max just a doll? Heheheh!**_

_**Anywho, we're in the process of chapter three (the date I wrote this is 3/16/2011) so you'll get the next chapter soon! Chapter 3: Closets, what fun!**_

_**Review please! Or no more PruCan for you! (**__She's bluffing!__**) … I am NOT bluffing!**_


	3. Chapter III: Closets, What Fun!

_Hello, this is Max, the one who wrote in the A/N in the last chapter. ;) My friends asked me to take this home and type/upload chapter three, so I hope you don't mind that it isn't your usual commenter this time!_

_So, what is there to say about this chapter? Well, it's kind of short, compared to the other one, and if you don't like the end of it, remember, if the end was different, then the story would be over, and we don't want that , now do we? Non! I thought not! AND there is the song "Kiss On My List" by Hall and Oates, which we all love so much~_

_Enjoy Chapter 3!_

|\/|

Matthew was the first to wake up. The blonde opened his eyes tiredly, yawning. He felt something warm and nice against him, entangled with his legs, and around his back. Matthew remembered last night and blushed.

He _snuggled_ Gilbert?

Matthew's face heated up more when he couldn't get out of Gilbert's sleeping grip. In fact, when Matthew tried to get out, Gilbert (in his sleep) pulled Matthew closer, holding him almost… possessively? The blonde sighed and nuzzled against Gilbert's chest, his hands on either side of his face.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Gilbert yawned, burying his face in Matthew's hair. "Guten Morgen, Birdie," the albino muttered.

Matthew sighed in relief. "Morning," he said, "And now that you're awake, can you let go of me?" The albino's hug tightened around Matthew. "Pancakes," Gilbert murmured, a smile on his face. Matthew blushed. "I can't make you pancakes, we're at a freaking hotel!" he snapped. Gilbert made an odd sound, his legs moving up and latching around Matthew's waist.

"Paaaaaancaaaaaakesssss…." Gilbert groaned, the smile fading. Matthew felt the blush move down his neck, and he finally gave in. "Okay, fine! I'll make you some pancakes!" he said. Gilbert quickly stood, rolling out of bed. Matthew jumped, falling off the bed.

"Hurray for pancakes!" Gilbert cheered lazily, walking into the bathroom, "I'll be in the shower if you need me." Matthew stood up, rolling his eyes. "Don't get hurt again," he said. "Who are you, my mother?" Gilbert said, the bathroom door closing. Matthew shook his head, sighing, and he changed into jeans and a sweatshirt before leaving.

|\/|

"Um… you want to make pancakes?" the chef asked. He'd never had people who wanted to do any cooking just for a friend… but, then again, this _was _a hotel-owned restaurant…

Matthew nodded. "It'll only be for this one day! Please!" he said, smiling. The chef sighed, turning around. "Okay, okay," he said, "the kitchen is this way." The chef led Matthew to a small kitchen.

"Alright," the chef said, "The bowls are—" Matthew walked passed him with an apron on, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bowl, humming. He then took out flour, eggs, butter, and various other items, mixing and measuring with ease. The chef stared on in surprise.

Matthew, who was having a good time, sung quietly to himself.

"_Because your kiss_

_Your kiss is on my list_

_Because your kiss_

_Your kiss is on my list_

_Because your kiss is on my list_

_Of the best things in life_

_Because your kiss_

_Your kiss is on my list_

_Because your kiss_

_Your kiss, I can't resist_

_Because your kiss is what I miss_

_When I turn out the light~"_

The chef smiled, leaving the kitchen, only to be greeted five or so minutes later by a slightly damp Gilbert.

"Uh, can I help you sir?" the chef asked. Gilbert looked at him. "I'm looking for my… uh… friend," he said. The temptation to call Matthew "boyfriend" was hard to resist.

The chef nodded, knowing who he was asking for. "Right this way," he said, leading Gilbert to the kitchen. When they entered, Matthew was at the stove, pan in hand, flipping pancakes, and singing.

"_When they insist_

_On knowing my bliss_

_I tell them this_

_When they want to know_

_What the reason is_

_I only smile when_

_I lie, and then I tell them why!_

_Because your kiss_

_Your kiss is on my list_

_Because your kiss…_"

The chef left, and Gilbert snuck up behind Matthew, smirking. "Nice song," he said. Matthew's voice halted in mid-song, a blush rising on his face. He didn't say anything, but he turned off the stove and put the last pancake on a pile of them, coating the pile with syrup and a little bit of butter. Gilbert pressed against Matthew's back, grabbing hold of his wrists. The blonde blushed harder. "G-Gil…!" he yelped, gasping when the albino nibbled on his ear.

"Thanks for the pancakes," the albino said, letting go of Matthew and grabbing the plate. Right as he left, he heard Matthew sing, this time, in his own words.

"_Because your kiss_

_Your kiss is on my list_

_Because your kiss_

_Your kiss is on my list_

_Because your kiss is on my list_

_Of what I want tonight_~"

Gilbert stopped at the kitchen exit and looked at Matthew, who was humming and cleaning. Gilbert could feel his own blush coming. He set his pancakes on the nearest counter, suddenly losing his appetite as he ran to his brother's room.

|\/|

Matthew looked around approvingly. Everything was clean, just the way it should be. But when he was about to leave, he saw pancakes on the counter…

Matthew frowned. Gilbert always ate pancakes, so what was wrong? Maybe he just lost his appetite. But no, he always ate his pancakes! So what was wrong?

|\/|

"West!" Gilbert nearly shouted, his fist slamming against the door to Ludwig's room.

No response.

Gilbert groaned. "Fuck this…" he muttered, walking down the hall back to his room. Questions were flowing in and out of his mind, giving him one hell of a headache.

_Does Matthew like me?_

_How long have we been secretive about our feelings?_

_What the hell should I do first?_

_Why he's so nervous…_

The moment everything clicked in his head, he was looking at Matthew, who was looking at him, worried.

"Gil, you okay?" Matthew asked, taking a step forward. Gilbert was drawn to the blonde's lips, his heart racing. He looked around, spotting a closet. "Gil?" Matthew tried to get the albino's attention, when suddenly he was thrown into a closet, a walk-in closet. Matthew's back hit the back wall, the back of his head slamming against it as well.

Gilbert closed the closet door, both of them encircled by darkness. Gilbert reached out, searching until he found what he was looking for: Matthew's hand. Gilbert pulled the blonde close in the darkness, cupping Matthew's face in his hand. He brushed his thumb over Matthew's lips, silently, ready to do what he'd always wanted to do.

Matthew's face was burning red as he felt Gilbert's hand on his cheek. "G-Gil?" he whispered. Matthew's heart was racing as he tried to understand the situation. He felt Gilbert move, and he seemed as if he was about to—

Matthew's cell phone went off, making both of them jump. Matthew backed up, but Gilbert opened the door and walked out, going to their room. Matthew answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said, staring after Gilbert. "Bro, hurry up, we're going to the beach! Get your swim gear and meet us in ten! Oh, bring Gilly, too!" Alfred said over the phone, and, before Matthew could reply, he hung up. Matthew sighed. "To the beach, then…" he muttered, but he still wanted to know…

Did Gilbert try to _kiss_ him?

|\/|

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!_

_Oh, just for your information, our little Gilbert in this story is based off me. ;D Pervness to the Max! And Matthew is based off of our little Brit friend, Justin, when he's not in his pissed off mood!_

_Please review, because my little friend would love that! She worked hard on this chapter, and she brought it to school and everything!_


	4. Chapter IV: A Day At the Beach!

_**1: Justin is completely outraged by the smexiness of this chapter.**_

_**2: Yes, this chapter is smexy!**_

_**3: Ivory-Five doesn't own Hetalia!**_

_**4: Max loves this chapter so much that I can't let him comment on it… yeah…**_

_**READ IT.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alfred pouted, looking at Arthur, who held a book in his hands. "You gotta go swimmin' with me!" Alfred whined. Arthur sighed, shooting a glare at Alfred. "I don't _want _to swim, wanker," Arthur snapped, "Damn it, I should just stay here!" Alfred pouted more and poked Arthur's hand. "Please swim," he whimpered, "Pleeeaaase?"

"Alfred, leave Arthur alone," said a voice. They looked to see Matthew and Gilbert, wearing swim trunks and t-shirts. Alfred noticed that Gilbert and Matthew kept a slight distance from each other, (America notices more than you think!) but he said nothing.

"So, to the beach?" Gilbert said, raising an eyebrow. Alfred grinned, nodding quickly. "Yeah! Let's go!" he cheered, taking Arthur's hand and walking outside. Arthur blushed slightly, following while muttering swears under his breath.

Gilbert glanced at Matthew, who began to follow after his brother.

_Because your kiss is on my list_

_Of what I want tonight…_

_Why he's so nervous…_

"_I-It isn't you-u… I-I just—"_

—_love you…_

"Gil, you coming?" Matthew said, looking from the door. "Huh…? Oh, ja, I'm coming," Gilbert walked over, and, as he passed Matthew, he kissed the blonde's cheek and took his hand, leading him outside.

Matthew let Gilbert take him around the building to the beach. He felt a slight blush, his mind going haywire.

_He… He kissed me!_

_He ACTUALLY KISSED ME!_

_But… Why?_

Matthew pulled his hand out of Gilbert's. "I'll probably hang with Arthur for a while," he said. "…Okay," was all Gilbert replied. The albino silently put on sunglasses, pulling out sun-block.

"Here, let me," Matthew said, taking the sun-block from the albino's hand, pouring some on his hand, running his hands together. Then he began to rub Gilbert's pale shoulders and back, before turning him around and getting his front. (Remember, albinos are sensitive to light, and that means their skin is too!)

When he finished, Matthew stepped back. "Can you make sure Alfred doesn't accidently kill himself by trying to drown himself or pet a shark?" he said, totally serious. Gilbert snorted. "Yeah, no," he said, "I'm going to be performing a feat that can only be done in the sea!" With that, Gilbert turned on his heel and walked off, Matthew staring after him.

The blonde shook his head and looked around until he spotted Arthur, and went to go sit with him. "So, it's just us?" he said, taking a seat in the sand. Arthur nodded, looking out to the ocean tiredly.

"Alfred saw some friends of his," Arthur said, and he frowned. Matthew looked at him carefully. "What?" he asked. Arthur sat up straight, a thick eyebrow raised. "Gilbert's surfing," he said. Matthew blinked, looking out to the sea, and sure enough, Gilbert had already gotten out there and was on a wave.

Matthew watched him go across the water, as the waved died down. "Odd, I didn't know he could surf…" Arthur said, glancing at Matthew, who simply nodded. Arthur leaned back in his chair, keeping an eye on Matthew, who was mesmerized by Gilbert.

_He really __is__ in love with Gilbert… Huh, so Alfred WASN'T lying!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Birdiiieee~" Gilbert sang, grinning like a child as he cleaned his black and white surfboard. Matthew walked over, a smile on his face. "Good work," he said. Gilbert set aside his surfboard and stood up. He walked over to Matthew and crossed his arms over his bare chest, pouting.

"Where's my kiss-reward?" he asked, terribly serious. Matthew sighed, turning around. "You'd think that after the millionth time asking you'd quit," he muttered. Gilbert moved in front of him, taking hold of the blonde's chin. "But we have some unfinished business to attend to," he purred. Matthew blushed. Gilbert smirked and pressed his lips to Matthew's.

The kiss didn't last long. Matthew felt Gilbert lick his lips before breaking the kiss, making the blonde blush more. Gilbert grinned and took Matthew's hand, leading him behind a small food hutch.

Gilbert checked to see if there was anybody around, and once he was sure nobody was, he turned back to Matthew. "G-Gil, what are you—" Matthew started, but he was cut off by lips crushed against his.

In a matter of seconds, Matthew found himself between Gilbert and a wall, his tongue pressed against Gilbert's, his arms wrapped around the albino, fingers running along his back.

In the heat of the kiss, Gilbert felt lust starting to invade his thoughts. The albino lifted one of Matthew's lets, which was now around his waist. He kept his hand on Matthew's inner thigh, rubbing it in arousing patterns. He pressed himself against the blonde, their groins rubbing together.

Matthew broke the kiss, panting. "G-Gil…!" he gasped, realizing how far this was going, and he knew how much farther it would get if he didn't stop it.

He tried to push Gilbert away, but the albino was much stronger than he was, and soon his hands were pinned above his head and Gilbert was kissing his neck, nipping at it. "G-Gil!" Matthew yelped, "S-Stop!"

Gilbert ignored him and bit the blonde neck, causing Matthew's legs to tremble. Matthew whimpered, loving this but not wanting it at the same time.

_Does this mean Gilbert likes me?_

_Why would he do this if he didn't?_

_DOES HE KNOW HOW I FEEL?_

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I swear to God, if you don't stop, you're sleeping in the hallway tonight!" Matthew nearly shouted, but, with his tender lungs, it wasn't as loud as he wanted it to be. Gilbert stopped kissing his neck and stood, still holding Matthew's wrists. The flushed blonde looked up at him, trying his best to seem strong.

Gilbert sighed and let go of Matthew's wrists, before pressing his forehead against the blonde's. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just…" Matthew felt Gilbert's fingers stroking his lips.

"Ich liebe dich."

Gilbert pulled away, yawning. "Well, I'll go make sure Alfred's still alive," he said. Matthew looked after him, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Wait!" he called, "What does 'Ich Liebe Dich' mean?" Gilbert shook his head. "Use Google Translate!" he replied. Matthew rolled his eyes. "How do you spell it?" he asked, but Gilbert just laughed and he disappeared from view.

His laugh hung in the air, making Matthew more confident about his feelings, and more sure about Gilbert's feelings for him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**We're not translating "Ich Liebe Dich" for you. If you're a fan of any Prussia or Germany pairings, you should know what that means.**_

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Jason, Blake and Max call it "Nosebleed worthy!"**_

_**HUZZAH!**_

_**Please review~**_


	5. Chapter V: Enter love, via machine!

_**Okay people, some news: Justin is going back to Britain. We're all sad about it, but we can't change that. So our chapters will be updated less, because we can only contact him through emails…. Yeeeaaah…. Also, please, in your next review, give your best wishes to a Mr. Tanner Dawson, one of our friends that is due to die on July 27**__**th**__** of this year because of lung cancer. We'd appreciate that, thanks.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is relatively short, and Google Translate is hated among the world now. Oh well!**_

_**Also, in case I forget to mention, the reason we've also had trouble updating is because the freaking computers are being fails. When we try to add the chapter after uploading it onto the website, it fails completely, and it doesn't work, so we have to wait, and it's STILL being stupid. We're trying to figure it out as you read this.**_

_**We don't own Hetalia, but we want to, sooo…**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gilbert sat down in the sand next to Arthur, who had been staring at him since he disappeared with Matthew and was now by himself. "Where's Matthew?" Arthur asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "Google," he replied.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Google _translate_, genius," Gilbert spat, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. Arthur looked out to the sea, looking away when he spotted Alfred.

"So…" Arthur started, "Uh… what did you say to him?" Gilbert looked up at the Brit, eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?" he asked, venom in his voice. "Just curious," Arthur answered. Gilbert sighed. "I said 'Ich liebe dich'…" he muttered.

Arthur's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You didn't!" he said, "You've never—"

"Well, I did, so there!"

Arthur watched Gilbert stand and stretch. "I need me some beer…" the albino grumbled, walking around Arthur. Gilbert walked into the hotel and made his way to his room, changing into black jeans and a black t-shirt. As he pulled the jeans on, he noticed Matthew's clothes sitting on his things.

The albino shrugged, slipping on a blue and black checkered sweatshirt and leaving. "TO THE BAR!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Matthew groaned, running his fingers through his hair. What does "Ich liebe dich" mean, for crying out loud?

Google Translate, Canadians everywhere hate you now. Yes, even Justin Bieber.

Matthew stared at the screen. The first box was empty, which meant the translation space would be empty. Matthew groaned again. This was killing him!

"Oh, excuse me," said a voice, "would you like some help?" Matthew turned to see a young woman looking at him. Matthew assumed that she was Canadian, since only Canadians (and Prussians) notice him. "Uh… yeah, that'd be good," he said. The woman smiled, walking over and crouching, pulling the keyboard close. "So, what are you looking up?" she asked.

"Ich liebe dich," he said. The woman smiled, typing. "Did your girlfriend say this?" she asked. "Uh, no… my friend, Gilbert, did," he said. The woman smiled bright. "Playing for another team is good, too," she said. Matthew blinked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, here you go," the woman smiled, standing. Matthew nodded, watching after her. And Matthew got the feeling that she wasn't Canadian. "Oh…" he said, "Hey, are you Canadian?" The woman turned around. "No," she said, "I'm Irish, Danish and Prussian!" Matthew blushed as the woman left.

She noticed him because she's _Prussian._

_Great._

Matthew turned to the computer, but he froze the moment he read the translation. His heart beat faster, his love for Gilbert about to burst right out of his chest.

And Gilbert said those words to him.

To _Matthew._

He said…

"I love you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Short and sweet, non? Well, this is basically a prologue for chapter 6, "Wheat Beer never lies!" so I hope you're ready for that. And, when that chapter updates (The date is 3/31/2011 when I post this chapter, and we're currently working on Chapter 6) the story will be rated M for safety/maturity reasons.**_

_**Hope you liked what little there is of a chapter, and I know that if you like the others, you'll DIFINATLY like the other ones… heheheh…**_

_**Also, for the next chapter, make sure you know these songs:**_

_**Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet (Fall Out Boy)**_

_**I Don't Care (Fall Out Boy)**_

_**The (Golden) Shipped Standard {I think that's the name of it} (Fall Out Boy)**_

_**And…**_

_**Vanity (Hanover Swain)**_

_**AND please, if you have any one-shots you'd like us to do, feel free to let us know! And, because I was previously on vacation, a lot of the next chapter will be my work, since it was my family I was with, not Max, Blake, Jason and Justin.**_

_**Review please!**_


	6. Chapter VI: Wheat Beer Never Lies!

_**This was REALLY hard to finish. This is one of the longer chapters, and, on account of the loss of a member in the country, we had a hard time with it. There's an AmeUK scene, though~! And I hoped you at LEAST know the songs "I Don't Care" "Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet" and "The (Shipped) Golden Standard", which are sung in this chapter. Also, remember that Gilbert went to a bar to get drunk off his ass, and Matthew just discovered what "Ich Liebe dich" means!**_

_**This story is now rated M for the sexual content in this chapter, plus the next chapter is going to be literally SEX. It's called "Love and Sexual Interactions!" So yeah.**_

_**This is a longer chapter, and I hope you like it. Max had a nosebleed over this~!**_

_**We don't own Hetalia.**_

_**READ!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Matthew felt alone. Normally Gilbert was there, but suddenly, for some odd reason, the albino disappeared. Matthew walked around the hotel, searching for the albino.

Soon, Matthew found himself out in the parking lot, looking left and right.

WHERE WAS HE?

Something ran into Matthew's back, causing the blonde to stumble forward. "Oh, sorry!" said a voice, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Matthew turned around to see one of his colleagues, Toris Laurinaitis, smiling apologetically. "Hi," Toris," Matthew said. Toris stared blankly. "Uh…" "I'm Matthew Williams," Matthew said, sighing inwardly when Toris didn't respond. "Canada." (Remember, Mattie=Canadia!)

Toris jumped. "Oh!" he said, "Right! Alfred's little brother!" Matthew nodded. "So, where are you headed?" Toris smiled again. "I'm going to the bar for some entertainment," he said, "Felix says they've got somebody singing!"

THE BAR.

Surely Gilbert went there!

"Can I come?" Matthew asked. Toris nodded, still smiling. "Oh course," he said, and they began to walk down the street. Soon Toris' cell phone buzzed, and he opened it to see a text, which was from Felix Lukaziewics.

_Toris, where r u?_

Toris shook his head, replying, as Matthew read over his shoulder.

_I met with Matthew Williams, and he's with me._

Almost immediately, there was a reply.

_Who?_

Toris shook his head again, closing his phone. "We're just about there," he said. Matthew nodded, thinking how cute Toris and Felix were together.

/\/\/\/\/\

They entered a dimly lit bar, and Toris walked off to look for Felix. Matthew looked around, searching for Gilbert.

"_Sometimes I wanna_

_Quit this all_

_And become an accountant now…_"

Matthew looked around curiously. He knew that voice… He only heard it at bars…

Matthew looked and saw Gilbert on the stand, a hand on his chest, the other tugging at the hem of his trousers. Matthew knew he was tipsy, because Gilbert was slightly red in the face, and the albino only sung this good when he was drunk.

"_I wanna scream_

_I love you_

_From the top of my lungs_

_But I'm afraid that_

_Someone else 'll hear me…_"

Matthew blushed a bit. By why? It was just the words to a song, it's not like Gilbert directed those words to him! … Well, technically speaking, he did not that long ago, but still, they're just lyrics! So why blush?

"_You can only blame your problems_

_On the world for so long_

_Before it all becomes the_

_Same old song…_"

Matthew listened to him sing to the music, until the tune changed. Then Matthew saw Gilbert doing a fairly feminine and girly catwalk-dance as he sung to the next song.

"_Mr. Sandman showing his beam_

_When he walked into the room the walls lean in to listen_

_Surfed out brain waves flick back and forth_

_Like old headlights sniffing model glue again_

_Head like a steel trap_

_Wish I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't_

_I don't just want to be a footnote_

_In someone else's happiness…_"

Matthew felt crimson eyes on him, and he tried to ignore it. The blonde sat down, the stare never leaving. The words continued to flow from the albino's lips, a beautiful song being sung. Matthew squirmed under Gilbert's gaze.

"_Does your husband know the way that_

_The sunshine gleams from your wedding band_

_Does he know the way_

_Does he know the way_

_Of the crickets that would convince me to call it a night_

_Does he_

_Does he know the way I worship_

_Our love_

_And does your husband know the way that_

_The sunshine gleams from your wedding band?_"

Matthew continued to listen, and when the song changed, Gilbert hopped off the stage and made his way to the blonde. Te albino leaned off to the side slightly, and he smiled. "Hi, Birdie," he said, his voice a little slurred from excessive drinking.

Matthew was about to reply when the drunkard grabbed his arm and dragged him on the stage. "G-Gil!" Matthew yelped, music playing. They reached the center of the stage, and Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, pulling him so close that they would be kissing, if not for the small microphone.

"_Say my name and his in the same breath, I_

_Dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames…_"

Gilbert began to lean forward, forcing Matthew to lean back and trust that Gilbert wouldn't drop him.

"_Brace myself and let go,_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now!_"

Gilbert's right hand, as he sung, came up and caressed Matthew's lips before trailing down his chest and to his groin, which he lightly began to massage, making Matthew gasp.

"_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I said I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery~_"

Gilbert pulled back, and Matthew greatly stood straight, red and breathing heavily. Gilbert dropped on his knees, his hands on the blonde's backside and his mouth mere centimeters from the hem of Matthew's pants. His crimson eyes were looking up at Matthew, whose eyes were wide, his hands on Gilbert's shoulders.

"_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,_

_I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath, like another cigarette,_

_Palms up, I'm trading 'em~"_

Gilbert bit Matthew's pants, pulling so the button came undone, making the blonde's blush flair. He caught the zipper with his teeth, unzipping it. As he went, he felt how hard Matthew had gotten.

He'd take care of that later.

"_I'm the oracle in my chest_

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist_

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth_

_Free love on the streets but,_

_In the alley, and I ain't that cheap now!"_

Gilbert's mouth, nearly a millimeter from Matthew's body, blew steamy air against Matthew's now exposed waist as he sung. Matthew squirmed slightly, especially when Gilbert kept his mouth close as he stood. As he sung, his lips hovered over Matthew's neck, his hands on the blonde's waist.

"_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In Misery~_

_I said I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery~"_

Once again, Gilbert leaned forward, causing Matthew to lean back. Their groins rubbed together as Gilbert's hands began to touch up Matthew's chest, and he watched the blonde through half-closed crimson eyes.

"_Said-a I don't care just-a what you think_

_As long as it's about me, You said-a_

_I don't care just what you think_

_As long as it's about me, you said-a_

_I don't care…"_

Gilbert began to press himself against Matthew, getting closer to the blonde's parted lips, which the albino was drawn to.

"_You said I don't care…_

_I don't care,_

_I don't care,_

_I said-a I don't care!"_

Gilbert stood straight, pulling the flustered Matthew with him.

"_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery~_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery~!_"

The last note played, and Gilbert crushed his lips against Matthew's, the small microphone in the middle of it. Matthew felt his mouth getting sore already, but he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, blushing.

Gilbert broke the kiss and looked to the audience, who were "aw" –ing at them. The albino rolled his eyes and took Matthew's hand, leading him off the stage. Matthew reached forward, pulling the small microphone off the side of Gilbert's face.

The blonde put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, putting his mouth to the albino's ear. "Ready when you are."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arthur sat down on his bed, falling back on it with a sigh. When did Alfred become such a bloody pain? Arthur closed his emerald eyes, hoping to get some sleep, when the door burst open, slamming against the wall.

"BEST DAY EVER!" Alfred shouted, running into the room. Arthur winced, swearing. "Could you be quiet for two minutes?" he grumbled, sitting up. Alfred stopped in place, a pout crossing his face. "When did you become a jerk?" he asked, blinking in confusion to Arthur's eye roll. "When did _you_ become a _whiny_ little brat?" the Brit retorted, a glare shooting at Alfred. "Aw, why do you hate me?" Alfred _whined_, stressing his pout as best as he could.

Arthur sighed, looking at the other male. "I don't hate you," he said. Alfred scoffed, shaking his head. "You hate me," he complained, "I know you do!" Arthur glared at Alfred, stand up. He wasn't as call as the American, but he hoped he could prove a point.

"Listen, I don't hate you!" Arthur defended, "Hell, I actually lo—" The Brit put a hand over his mouth, his face burning crimson. "Artie…?" Alfred started, surprised by the sudden silence, "Are you okay?" Arthur lowered his head, attempting to hide the growing blush. "I-I'm fine," he stammered. Alfred, not convinced, moved over to Arthur, raising the Brit's face. (And blush~)

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked, and Arthur nodded quickly. Alfred's eyes narrowed and he leaned down and kissed Arthur.

For a split second, Arthur stood there, lips against Alfred's, eyes wide with shock. Then, the Brit found himself kissing Alfred back, his arms wrapped around the other male's neck.

Within seconds, the kiss became more heated as their tongues connected, wrestling for dominance. Alfred gently nudged Arthur so they were on the bed, Alfred laying halfway over the Brit. Soon, Alfred's hand began to wonder down, and—

_**Knock.**_

Alfred looked over at the door, breaking the kiss and stopping his movements, which annoyed Arthur. "Who's there?" the Brit growled. "It's Ludwig," a voice replied, "and I need to talk with Alfred." Alfred glanced down at Arthur, his gaze back on the door before Arthur noticed. "Can it wait?" Alfred asked.

"It's about Matthew."

Alfred quickly stood at the mention of his brother's name, giving Arthur an apologetic look before opening the door. Ludwig was at the door, a look of distress on his face. "What happened?" Alfred asked. Ludwig sighed, walking to his room and motioning for Alfred to follow. When Ludwig opened the door, they laid eyes on Matthew and Gilbert, on the bed, kissing with a strong, heated force.

Matthew's eyes widened at the sight of Alfred and Ludwig and he pushed Gilbert away, which only gave Alfred the ability to see Matthew's pants open and Gilbert's shirt missing under his open sweatshirt. Alfred felt pure, seething rage in his chest as he glared at the albino.

"A-Alfred!" Matthew whimpered, "I-I can explai—" "Let me," Gilbert interrupted, "I love Mattie, and Mattie loves me, so suck it!" Alfred raised a fist, read to punch the albino into next _year_. Did this bastard realize who he was messing with?

"You say that because you're a fucking drunk!" Alfred nearly shouted. Gilbert laughed, putting an arm around Matthew and pulling him close. Alfred watched Gilbert whisper something in Matthew's ear. Matthew looked up at Alfred, almost apologetically.

"Wheat beer never lies~"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Next chapter is going to have literal sex in it. I would have done it in this chapter, but then it would have gotten too long. Look for chapter seven "Love and Sexual Attractions"!**_

_**Review this one, please~**_


	7. Room for Two Update!

_**Dear readers,**_

_** Thank you for the sweet, sweet patience that you've been giving us as we work on the chapters. Chapter seven is on its way. Unfortunately it'll take longer because an important person in this chapters writing, Max Humphrey, is going to be on leave to Taiwan to visit relatives. He'll keep in contact to help finish certain parts of the chapter.**_

_** We'll also give you a "Mini-Preview" version of the chapter, if you'd like. It's just a summary of it:**_

_**You want to know how Ludwig finds Gilbert and Matthew at the pub? Do you want to know what they were DOING when he found them at the pub? "Love and Sexual Interactions" goes back to explain what happened AFTER Gilbert sung, and BEFORE they got caught in their sexy-sex time. *WARNING- WILL CONTAIN ALCOHOL AND YAOI***_

_** I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. We hope to get it in by the end of this month, or sooner! Wish us luck, and let Max have a good time in Taiwan!**_

_**Oh, and the special writer, -Me- Rainne –Aka Taylor- has been working her ass off writing this stuff during school. Yeah, it's hard to write about sex around your friends, especially when you're friends want to read it. I say "GO ONLINE!" and I never tell them where to look and all that jazz.**_

_**Yours in Eternity,**_

_**Ivory Five**_


	8. Chapter VII: LoveSexual Interactions!

_**Okay people, the sex you've wanted is finally here! I don't mean the making out; I mean the full-on sex. Yeah, there's sex. Did I mention sex? There's also Ludwig *Shot*.**_

_**Well, this is basically a flashback, BEFORE Gil and Mattie were caught AGAIN by Ludwig and Alfred… You know what? What the hell, just read!**_

_**We don't own Hetalia.**_

_**READ IT!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gilbert broke the kiss and looked to the audience, who were "awww"-ing at them. The albino rolled his eyes and took Matthew's hand, leading him off the stage. Matthew reached forward, pulling the small microphone off the side of Gilbert's face.

The blonde put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, putting his mouth to the albino's ear. "Ready when you are."

Gilbert's heart was pounding in his chest as he led Matthew around, looking for a place where they could be alone.

_What Matthew implying sex?_

Gilbert felt a tug on his arm, and Matthew pointed to a lowly closet in the corner. Gilbert and Matthew walked quietly over to the door, slipping in and hoping they weren't noticed by anyone.

They were.

Ludwig, who stopped by the pub to get a drink after renting a car, saw them slip inside the closet. Ludwig frowned, but went to the counter to get a drink before he would even think about looking in the closet.

If Ludwig would have gone to the closet, he would see Gilbert kissing Matthew, who was against the wall, harshly. Gilbert's hands explored over Matthew's body, needingly and wanting skin. After a few minutes their shirts and pants were scattered, leaving them naked, save for their boxers. Their hands felt the other's chest, their groins rubbing through thin fabric. Both of them were extremely turned on now, and Gilbert needed it before he would go insane with lust.

The albino quickly removed both boxers, pulling Matthew onto his lap. The blonde, blushing and breathing fast, opened his legs. Their members were greatly erect, desire in their eyes. Gilbert kissed Matthew's neck, carefully and slowly dropping him onto his manhood.

Matthew yelped, tears in his eyes. Gilbert mentally swore at himself for not preparing Matthew first, but it was too late now. He remained still, waiting for Matthew to be ready.

Matthew, over time, began to get used to the feeling of Gilbert in him, and… it almost felt… good! The blonde moved slightly, a pleasurable tingle shooting up his spine. Gilbert, carefully, placed his hands on Matthew's waist, moving the blonde up and down on him.

Matthew gave off quiet moans, his legs shaking and body trembling. The tip of h is member grazed against Gilbert's chest, causing a friction that sent pleasurable shocks into him.

Music blared, drowning out Matthew's moans and Gilbert's lustful growling. Matthew's cries got louder as Gilbert pulled him down lower and faster, Matthew's ass rubbing against Gilbert's legs and waist. "Do you like it, Birdie?" the albino purred. Matthew tried to stop his moans, but he couldn't. "A-Ah…" the blonde moaned, "Y-Yes…!" He felt Gilbert's member get harder, making Matthew give a loud cry and arch his back. "M-Mattie…" Gilbert growled, feeling an intense heat in his groin, "I'm gonna—"

At that moment, the door opened, and the two froze in their movements. "What the hell?" said a familiar voice. Gilbert looked up, a nervous smirk on his face.

"W-West…!" he said, "Wh-What are you—" "Get your clothes on, both of you!" Ludwig growled, turning around. Gilbert looked at Matthew, who has his head lowered in embarrassment. The blonde stood, pulling Gilbert out of him, making a slight noise at the feel.

The two quietly slipped on their clothes, listening to the loud music in the pub area.

Gilbert looked around for his shirt, which was amazingly missing. Shrugging, he slipped on his sweatshirt, leaving it opened to show his pale chest.

Matthew frowned. Gilbert broke the button and zipper on his trousers… It felt, and probably looked, uncomfortable and awkward. He pulled his shirt as low as he could, hoping to hide it.

When they were dressed, Ludwig led them to his rented car. Matthew got in front next to Ludwig, while Gilbert lounged in the back. Ludwig began to drive them to the hotel, sighing and shaking his head. "…You won't say anything to Alfred, will you..?" Matthew asked, looking up at Ludwig, who sighed again.

"I have to," he said, "Your brother needs to know about this…" Matthew couldn't help but glare. "Alfred doesn't like Gilbert, anyway," he grumbled, "I'll never be able to talk with him again!" Ludwig didn't respond, making it clear that he would tell Alfred.

When they arrived at the hotel, Ludwig ushered them to his room, which was much like theirs, only cleaner. He told Matthew and Gilbert to wait, and the moment he left, Gilbert and Matthew found themselves in a heated make-out session. Matthew felt Gilbert's hand on his inner thigh, but he made no move to stop him. Matthew finally noticed the taste of beer on Gilbert's lips and tongue, strong and intoxicating.

After a few more minutes of the close kiss, the door opened. Matthew's eyes widened, as he saw Alfred at the door.

Unfortunately, Gilbert didn't notice.

With a good enough push, Matthew broke the kiss and pushed the albino away, who was now aware of Alfred and Ludwig's presence.

Matthew caught Alfred's questioning look, and he nervously tried to speak. "Alfred!" Matthew whimpered, "I-I can explai—" "Let me," Gilbert interrupted. Matthew looked at the albino, mildly surprised. He saw irritation on Gilbert's face, probably from having people walk in on them… _twice!_

"I love Mattie, and Mattie loves me, so suck it!" he finished. Alfred raised a fist, an angry look on his face, so angry that Matthew's heart almost stopped. It was hard to get Alfred upset, and he never would have been like _this._

Gilbert made a record!

"You say that because you're a fucking drunk!" Alfred practically shouted. Matthew cringed, so shocked that Alfred was, for the first time, rejecting Matthew's love for Gilbert.

The albino, by the way, laughed, his arm snaking around Matthew's waist pulling the blonde onto his lap. Gilbert whispered something into Matthew's ear, and he waited… Finally, after whispering that, he whispered something else: A command.

"Say it."

Matthew looked straight into Alfred's eyes, hoping the silent apology got to his brother.

"Wheat beer never lies~"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**This chapter was finished faster than I thought. I hope you see where this was in the other chapter; this is what happened when the scene changed to AmeUK scene. Gilbert and Mattie got it ON!**_

_**I hope my sex writing was good, and there'll be more later! Hugs and kisses~**_

_**Review please!**_


	9. VIII: Punishing Lovers, Yay Democracy!

_**Wow, two updates in one day! I haven't done that in a while. I had MCA's today (Really important tests) and when I had free-time, I wrote the chapters. (I handwrite them before typing them.) I hope you like this chapter, and to be quite honest: I. HATE. PEEPS. Those demonic snacks are disgusting!**_

_**There is a bit of swearing in this one, too, as a warning.**_

_**Well, we don't own Hetalia!**_

_**Read it!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alfred paced in front of the two on the bed, trying to decide how to punish Gilbert. True, he never really liked the guy, so seeing him down that to Matthew, he began to hate Matthew's affection for the damn guy!

"You!" Alfred pointed an angry finger at Matthew, who flinched in surprise, "Go to your room!" Matthew quickly stood, trying not to look at Gilbert as he left.

"Birdie—" "Be quiet!" Alfred growled, "You start this mess! Democracy will judge you!" Gilbert snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever…" the albino grumbled. Alfred glared, wondering what to do to Gilbert as a form of punishment.

Maybe he could force that son of a bitch to eat peeps, or cook an egg…

Maybe turn him into a woman? At least use enough plastic surgery to give him an embarrassingly huge chest, like Ivan's sister…

Ivan's sister…

Ivan!

"You need to get straightened out," Alfred said, pulling out his cell phone. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, and even Ludwig was curious. "Who are you…?" Gilbert started. "Hey, Ivan!" Alfred said, the phone to his ear, "Do you think you could help me out?"

Gilbert stood at the mention of Ivan, the person that tortured Gilbert years ago, the person Gilbert hated most. Even Ludwig was shocked, both of them wanting to break Alfred's phone to tiny pieces.

"I need help with Gilbert!" Alfred said, "Yeah, Beilschmidt. That's the one! … Oh, really?... Aw, that's like… two days!... _Three days?_ Fiiiiiine…" Based on Alfred's pout, Ivan couldn't show up for a while.

_Maybe I could get out of here before Ivan shows up… _Gilbert thought with a sigh of relief.

"Don't think you're off the hook!" Alfred snapped, slipping his phone into his pocket. Gilbert grinned, taking a step towards Alfred.

Time to make this asshole _dance_!

Gilbert made a move to kick Alfred, who jumped back easily. Gilbert took another step, raising his leg high. To Gilbert's satisfaction, Alfred leaned back. To his dismay, Alfred grasped Gilbert's ankle.

"Oh shit…" Gilbert muttered. Alfred twisted his ankle, and Gilbert winced. His other leg gave way, causing the albino to fall.

"Alfred."

The angry American glared at Ludwig, who raised his hands to show peace. "I come up with a punishment for Gilbert, and you make a punishment for Matthew," he suggested. "Ja, man, getting Ivan is going way too far!" Gilbert groaned. At first he thought he was being ignored, but he felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

Thanks, Alfred.

_Reeeaaally_ helpful!

"You can give him a proper punishment?" Alfred asked, venom oozing from his words. "Of course he can, you Democratic Dumbass!" Gilbert shouted, yelping as Alfred gave his ankle another sharp twist.

Ludwig gave a look to Gilbert that outright said "Shut the hell before Alfred decides to kill you". Gilbert responded with a look that said "Don't you swear at me mister!" and he snorted when Ludwig's expression said "I'll do what I want, thanks!"

"I can take care of it," Ludwig said to Alfred. Alfred, though he didn't quite seem convinced, gave Gilbert's ankle one last twist before he let go and left the room.

The albino was groaning on Ludwig's floor, holding his foot. "Mein Gott verdammt sheiβe!" Gilbert growled, "I am going to _kill_ that asshole!" Ludwig rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now," he muttered, "What to do with you…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alfred stormed into Matthew's room. The Canadian was sitting nervously on the bed, shrinking back when he was that it was Alfred who came in.

"That ass!" Alfred grumbled, "How do you like him?" Matthew stared at his brother, shaking slightly. Alfred paced, swearing and complaining.

"D-Di Ludwig tell you a-about the b-bar…?" Matthew stammered. Alfred stopped walking and stared blankly at Matthew. "Nope," he said. Matthew lowered his head, regretting that he asked. "Matt, what happe—"  
"We had sex!"

Alfred's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. "Pardon me?" he said, "I think I heard you wro—" "We. Had. _Sex_." Matthew said, a little loudly.

Alfred felt the pit of his stomach churn. His brother… His little brother… had **SEX? With THAT bastard? OH HELL NO!**

Alfred was about to leave, ready to kill Gilbert, when Matthew stood. "It was my idea!" Matthew said, flinching back when Alfred froze, getting tense. "You…" Alfred wanted to say something to Matthew, but when he turned to look at his brother, he saw Matthew's upset stare, and he knew that Matthew was punished enough.

Alfred sighed, guilt washing over him, but he turned and left, going back to Arthur. When he entered the room, Arthur was on the bed, reading. "What happened?" Arthur asked, not bothering to look up from his book. Alfred crawled in next to him, giving off a frustrated sigh. "Mattie and Gilbastard had sex…" he muttered.

Arthur choked on air, eyes wide. His book fell on his chest and he looked at Alfred. "You can be serious!" he gasped, but the look Alfred wore said it was true. "Well, you can't take care of him forever," Arthur said, "Trust me, I know."

"But Matthew lost his assinity!" Alfred whined. Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. "Assinity?" "You're ass' virginity. Yeah, Mattie lost that." Arthur rolled his eyes, trying not to insult the made-up word. "We'll take care of it later," the Brit said. Alfred nodded, nuzzling against Arthur's arm. "I hope Luddy gives Gilbastard peeps…" he muttered. "Why the bloody hell would he give him _Peeps?_" Arthur gagged at the thought of those American snacks. "Because their birds, and Gil likes birds…" "You're messed up, you know that, wanker?" "…M'not a wanker." "Yes, you bloody well are!"

…

…

…

"Wanker is a funny word."

"Oh shut it!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Peeps are gross. And they're little Gilbird peeps you eat, so of course I would hate it! Big thanks to Fuyuko, our half member, for the idea of the peeps and what not!**_

_**Review please~**_


	10. A NotSoImportant Update! Read anyway

_**Okay people, we have a plan!**_

_**Yes, an actual, perfect plan.**_

_**You want to know how Ivory Five makes their stories?**_

_**You want to know the CHAOS that happens behind the curtain?**_

_**Well, coming soon to our Deviant art page (Ivory-Five) We're going to have comic-versions of our lives~!**_

_**There are only a few things we need from you guys:**_

_**1: Your support**_

_**2: An editor to make our comics look more professional (Only if you want to and have the ability to)**_

_**3: A logo-man**_

_**So, what does that mean? It means Ivory Five needs a "manager" of their photos and logo-ops.**_

_**Please apply by using these in the review, or email us at **__**.net**__** (don't spam our email, please~!)**_

_**Fill this out when you send:**_

_**1: Name**_

_**2: Tools (Windows Paint, etc.)**_

_**3: If you can give us a sample of your work, or a link TO your work, that'd be appreciated**_

_**4: Your email**_

_** We'd really love to have you with us and helping us~ You'll get our business schedule, and you can chat with us freely via email~!**_

_**Review with the application, or don't review at all. And only review if you love to make/edit pictures~!**_


End file.
